


wired

by Evanstanwrites



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Break Up, Eavesdropping, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Making Up, Romance, big brother jax, brother sister relationship (platonic), dad clay, father daughter relationship (platonic), mommy gemma, moving back home, sneaky clay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanstanwrites/pseuds/Evanstanwrites
Summary: Coming back home after a long time away brings its challenges, especially if you're the daughter of Gemma and Clay. What if she sees someone she thought she'd never see again?
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Reader, Juice Ortiz/You
Kudos: 7





	wired

It felt amazing to y/n to finally pass the sign that stated “Welcome to charming”, for her it was more of a welcome home. y/n had previously studied and worked a few years in New York, at first she was happy to get away from home, away from the always busy place full of bikers. Then she met a certain brown eyed Puerto Rican from Queens, they fell in love, hard and fast. Time spent together was heavenly and she couldn’t get enough of him, he even promised her to marry her one day. God, they were young and stupid. They were together for most of her college time but then one day a few weeks before she graduated she got a panicked phone call from her boyfriend, he’d done something very stupid and now people were after him. He told her he’d ran but couldn’t take her with him. So they broke up, still loving each other. She could have gone home after she graduated, it would have been easy to just get in that car with her mom but she didn’t want to face everyone and their questions. She had told her mom she was seeing someone, that they’d get married someday and her mom in time told everyone back home. It was already hard enough how she had to deal with the phone call from her father when he had heard, man was he pissed that his little girl found a guy he didn’t approve of beforehand. Her father finally made peace with it as long as the guy treated her right. How the hell was she gonna face him after her heart was broken, he’d look for him and kill him himself.  
So instead of going home, she found herself a job that paid pretty well and tried to build herself a new life, after some time her father did found out that she and her guy broke up. Her new life only lasted for a few years tho. She kept worrying, thinking back to her brown eyed man, she hadn’t heard from him anymore and she felt so lonely in New York. So when she got the chance to be transferred to a place of choice she took that chance with both hands and went home. She didn’t tell anyone she was going back home so nobody was expecting her and no welcome back party would be waiting for her, She hated surprise parties but she loved to surprise people.  
It wasn’t long before she reached the long driveway of the Teller-Morrow garage, as she drove up the driveway and parked her car. A few guys were hanging around on the benches in front of the clubhouse, only a few of their faces seemed familiar to her others were completely new to her. One of the familiar faces was Jax Teller, her half brother. Jax sat on the bench smoking a cigarette talking to who she remembered as Chibs and Tig and a few new faces. None of the guys had seemed to notice her yet, maybe they just thought she was just another customer of the garage and didn’t paid mind to her. But even if they did saw her she wasn’t so sure they’d even recognize her, over the last few years she changed so much. She didn’t look like that little cute girl that left this place to go to college, now she was a fully grown up woman and not so little anymore. It was only when she got out of her car and shut her door that the group of men looked up to her and just like she thought it seemed like they didn’t know who she was. Jax did hold a look of recognition in his eyes but also seemed to be unsure.  
She just winked at the group of men with a small smirk and turned her back to them and started to walk in the direction of the small office of Teller-Morrow just as she heard one of the guys whistle at her. Not even a second later she could hear the sound of a punch being thrown, a curse, and then the voice of Jax calling out to her.  
“Y/N!”   
So he finally did recognize her, his baby sister. With a wide smile, she turned back around seeing Jax throwing away his cigarette and running at her.   
“Hey Jax,”  
And then next thing she knew she was wrapped up in Jax’s arms as he lifted her into the air just like he’d always do with her back in the day when they were younger.  
“What are you doing here, I thought you’d made a new life back in New York?” Jax asked when he placed her back on her feet.  
“Nice to know I’m welcome back here,” she joked  
“This is your home y/n/n, you’re always welcome here. We just weren’t expecting you. You’re here on holiday?” he chuckled   
It seemed that their reunion had drawn quite the attention, as she saw people spill out of the clubhouse.  
“That’s the point of a surprise brother, and no I’m not here on a holiday”  
She just finished talking when she heard the voice of her mother calling for her and not a minute later she appeared next to Jax together with my father at her side.  
“Babygirl, my babygirl is home.”  
And jet again I was wrapped up in a pair of arms.  
“Hey mama, hey daddy,” I said once she released me from her hold and I could give my father a hug too.   
“Hi princess, you’re home for good?” was the first thing that left Clay Morrow’s lips as he held his daughter close.  
“Yes daddy, I’m here to stay”  
It didn’t take long before they had lead her inside the clubhouse and started up an impromptu welcome home party. For most of the night, she sat with Jax, a few of the other guys, and her father. Her mother went home early so she could make her room ready for when she’d come home.  
It was a quiet night up until the door of the clubhouse opened and 3 club members walked in, two of them she remembered as bobby Munson and Opie Winston but what shocked her was the third person that walked in behind the two: Juan Carlos Ortiz, her Puerto Rican ex boyfriend.  
She was so shocked to see him there that she forgot all about who sat with her and stood up and walked towards him calling out his name.  
“Juice? What are you doing here?”  
it seemed like Juice was just as shocked as her when he heard his name being called and saw her stand there in the middle of the clubhouse.  
“Y/N? I could ask you the same thing” he said surprised not noticing all the eyes on them.  
But y/n did so she grabbed him by the arm and led him back out the door and went to sit on one of the benches.  
“So, you ran off to Charming?” y/n started as she looked at the man standing before her wearing a kutte with the sons patch.   
“Yeah, I drove around a lot. Jax found me, that’s how I got here,” he explained before taking a seat next to her.  
“Did you knew that Clay’s my father?”  
“Not at first, but then I noticed pictures of you on the walls, they talked about you. But then I heard Clay and Jax talking about you, about how there had been a guy you were seeing and that he’d broken your heart,” He said taking a breath before leaning his elbows onto his knees.  
“I knew I was that guy, I broke your heart. I can never forgive myself for that but I also knew it was better if they didn’t know”  
“Well, I bet they figured that part out just now,” y/n sighed before continuing  
“You may have broken my heart in leaving Juice, but I knew it was for the best. You don’t need forgiveness because there’s nothing to forgive, I knew you still loved me when you left. It’s not like you wanted it to happen like that” She finished and she softly bumped her shoulder into his.  
“The kutte suits you,”  
“Thanks, I like it here. Got a new family now” he smiled  
He’s seeing someone? She wasn’t prepared to hear him say that, she still loved him, she didn’t know if she could see him with another woman. Unconsciously she scooted away a bit from him which of course he noticed right away why.  
“I meant the club you know, I’m not seeing someone. I haven’t since I came here, since you,” he pointed out.  
“Why?”  
“Because, because I still love you y/n,”  
And before she knew it they were making out and dry humping with her in his lap like two horny teenagers.

“This can’t be serious, tell me this isn’t what it looks like!” Clay yells filled the almost empty house. Only he and Gemma were home while y/n was at work the following day. It wasn’t a secret that the two of them had been fighting for days so it wasn’t a big surprise that they were at it again.   
“Calm down Clay, they’re two grown up people,”  
“I won’t calm down Gemma! Juice has his filthy hands all over my little girl, and to top it all off he broke her heart before he came here! I should have never let him patch in!” Clay went on in fury.  
“Let them be, they love each other”  
“That’s not love! Nobody touches my little girl!”  
“She’s not your little girl!” suddenly Gemma screamed back at her  
“what? What the fuck did you say?”  
“She’s not your daughter Clay, I lied, she’s John’s daughter. I was already pregnant when he died”  
“I can’t fucking believe it! I rased her, I am her father. Did you tell her that bullshit?”  
“Of course not”  
“I can’t fucking believe you woman”

Clay was more than furious, y/n was his daughter, he was sure of it. And then seeing the hands of Juice all over his daughter only added to his anger. He was so angry that he had threatened Juice to cut off his dick if he even saw one hair out of line on his daughter or a tear on her face. But then sometime later he had what he thought the best idea, he was going to bribe Juice into getting the information he needed from y/n, he needed to know if Gemma had told y/n he wasn’t her real father. So he made Juice a deal if Juice asked if she knew anything about john Teller and if he had another kid with Gemma, then he’d make peace with the fact that he was dating his daughter. Of course, Juice jumped at the chance of getting Clay’s approval so he agreed. Clay seemed happy with his answer and hugged Juice goodbye. But what nobody had seen was that during the hug Clay had dropped a small device into his pocket.

“Okay, where were we baby?” Juice smirked as he closed the door of his dorm room behind him.   
“What did my dad want?” y/n asked as she got up from his bed in nothing but her underwear.  
“Just some club business, nothing to worry about. now let’s get back to where we left off,” Juice said while removing his kutte and walking to her.  
“You gonna make me feel good, Juicy?” she blushed as she helped him remove his shirt.  
“Even better, baby, I’m gonna make you scream my name,” he growled before he connected his lips to her neck making her moan at the feeling as she ran her hands over his defined chest.  
“God, you got even more handsome with time”  
“Thanks, babe, I always thought you’re the most gorgeous woman I ever saw, you still are. now lay back on the bed and give me a taste of that sweet pussy of yours”

Clay was cooking in anger, he wanted nothing more than to march op to the dorms, kick in that door, and fucking kill Juice. But then again this was his own fault, he could have known this would happen when he wired Juice. He didn’t even think about the fact that he may hear the two of them going at it like rabbits. He wanted to be able to unhear the moans of his precious little girl that was clearly not so little anymore.  
Clay sat at his table alone in chappel growling things to himself when suddenly the doors to the room closed with a bang. When he looked up he saw y/n standing there with her arms crossed looking straight at him but surprisingly not in anger.  
“You could have just asked me, dad. I would have truthfully answered you,” she said as she walked closer until she was right next to him and placed the wiring device on the table in front of him.  
“I’m not gonna say I’m sorry kid”  
“I know, but you didn’t need to wire him. He’s loyal to the club and he loves me, treats me right, what more do you want dad? Did you just wanted to test his trust now you know we’re together?”  
Clay took a deep breath, normally he wouldn’t discuss these kinds of things with someone who wasn’t a member.  
“No princess, I wasn’t testing him, it was a good bonus, I’ll give you that. But I just wanted to know if your mother told you that I wasn’t your father, I didn’t want to lose you,”  
“Oh daddy, It doesn’t matter if John Teller is my biological father, to me you’ll always be my dad. Hell who thought me to notice when someone was wired, who thought me to fight, to stick up for myself, and many more things? You did, now be a man and make things right with mom” y/n chuckled before giving her father a kiss on his cheek and made her way out of the room.  
“Who taught you to be this vivacious?” He called out after his daughter with a laugh.  
“You and mom did!” she responded before she joined Juice who was waiting for her at the bar.


End file.
